Mighty Manor
General Information Mighty Manor is a mansion that is surrounded by a graveyard and farmfields. This map is filled with random meme references. The manor features 3 stories with a kitchen, dining room, bedroom, and attic, equipped with a helipad. There is also a basement in the mansion. Tips and Tricks Mighty Manor is a very, VERY bizarre map, filled to the brim with chokepoints and way too many methods of movement, conflict will either never end or stall for eerie amounts of time in this map. * There are many, many chokepoints in this map. Stick with your team and be prepared for any enemies ready to jump onto you from the blind spots. * Most of the fighting will occur in the outer circle area and the ground floor of the house. If you don't want to die but still secure kills in the process, head to the second floor or the roof. * The haymaze is essentially a killzone. With more than four chokepoints, you're likely to get a sudden kill or a sudden death. Be prepared. * The chandelier is a somewhat popular camping spot inside the house. If you plan on using it, be aware that you cannot shoot between the gaps in it. * The roof can be accessed by either going through the third floor or the magic chimney. While it is an ideal place for sniping, most guns will have a hard time way up on the roof. It's a ridiculously good spot in clown infection, though. * The basement area is essentially a ghost town. Since you're unlikely to meet anyone down there, use it to your advantage and get the drop on the enemy! * If you wanna get REALLY creative with your camping spots, try to jump onto one of balconies from the roof. It's likely you'll be spotted, but you're likely to secure a kill or two in the process. * This map has many methods when of securing a kill with the Golden Knife. The hay maze can be your best friend or your greatest enemy with all it's chokepoints, the graveyard obstructs you and the enemies' vision, and the roof can allow for ridiculous flanks. However, your best bet is to hang around on the second floor and wait for someone to come by, then backstab them when you get the chance. * The screen with Ace Pilot on it has a small gap you can jump through. While it's impractical, this can be used to surprise the enemy, and maybe even win the game. Trivia * The map's name is a reference to one of ROLVe's developers, mighty''baseplate. * This map contains the most amount of secrets, references, and ''memes out of any map. * This map got removed after Halloween Update. * A haystack was originally a very powerful camping spot however it was made to have players shoot through it later. * This map is based off the Mann Manor from Team Fortress 2. Secrets, References, and Memes * Inside the building there is a small scale version of Kitchen Khaos. * Scoobis can also be found on a cabinet with a picture of Ace Pilot, which JOHN ROBLOX confesses he made * Within the building there is a Slideshow of Ace Pilot. ** The message box (where the text appears) is from the game UNDERTALE. * There is a graveyard with 8 gravestones in it. 7 gravestones have the name of people along with game names. ** There are 7 gravestones in the graveyard with the names of People and games *** People **** "RIP Kamu_o" is engraved on one of the gravestones, This is a reference to the user Kamu_o who was in a video of okaythisisepic (JOHN ROBLOX's second channel) titled "when a hacker gets banned in arsenal" where he apologizes for exploiting and saying that he won't do it again and he only did it to "teach those tryhards a lesson". Of course, ROLVe did not unban him due to his actions. (the video is also in JOHN's Twitter.) **** "RIP JOHN ROBLOX" is a reference to the Youtuber and Contributor JOHN ROBLOX. **** "RIP Icytee" is a reference to the Contributor, Icytea who made about 2-3 maps. His name is engraved on the tombstone could be a reference to the joke between devs that "ICYTEA IS NOT A DEVELOPER." **** "RIP Celt & Chaseroony" is a reference to the developers of the map. **** "rip noobey & yolo" is a reference to the game's moderators. *** Games **** These are other games from ROLVe that are considered "dead," due to their lack of updates and player count. ***** "RIP TC2" is a reference to Typical Colors 2. ***** "RIP Unit 1968" is a reference to Unit 1968. ***** "RIP Robber" is a reference to Robber. * In the graveyard, a single gravestone seems to be tilted that seems to have the message "bucket oops lol" * One of the tombstones has a halo floating above it, specifically the one that reads "RIP TC2." * There is a picture of Mona Lisa with Shedletsky's face on Mona Lisa's face with a caption. * There are 3 PCs in the map Mighty Manor map ** The first PC shows the channel of a Youtuber and Contributor JOHN ROBLOX. ** The Second PC shows a paused gameplay of Arsenal ** The Third one shows IcyTea's stream. * There is a photo of mightybaseplate in real life but it is photoshopped and the photo is not clear. ** There is also a Sandtown map in the background. * There is a moon with the LOLWUT face from the LOLWUT meme ** There's also the character Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. * There are Scarecrows from the actual game in the Hay bales. * There are memes in areas which the players can't get into (such as the roof's inside). ** There is a Wonka meme with the caption: "LMAD IS WORTHLESS COMPARE TO C&G? TELL ME MORE WHILE I BUY YOUR WAR GROUP." ** There is also the Russian President "Vladimir Putin" meme with the caption: "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE" * The map might be a reference to the map Mann Manor from Team Fortress 2. * Behind one of the trees outside the main section (unavailable area outside of the Manor) you can see the guy from "you know i had to do it to em" meme. * Inside the Basement, near the vending machines, you can shoot the walls and find some layer of glass textured as the wall. If you shoot this glass and it shows a secret pathway to a hole with sign above it saying: "''' '''DO NOT FEED HIM." Going down the hole you can find mightybaseplate in his true form. * Inside the manor's roof there's the same image of mightybaseplate in real life with a ritual sort of thing with a text saying: "Secret message of the day: Let it be known forever, samluigi506 is a geeky nerd. Come back tomorrow for another secret message!" ** There was a daily message every day. * There is also a trash can with the Ace Pilot (02) inside of it. * Originally, the Ace Pilot television was going to be replaced with a picture of vCelt. Early Concepts Mm8.jpg|Early concept version of the manor. Mm2.jpg|The kitchen area, with an image vCelt's avatar. Mm3.jpg|A giant JOHN ROBLOX gorilla holding an Ace Pilot. Mm6.jpg|Another early concept version. Category:Maps Category:Removed Content